As long as you love me
by NessylovesWho
Summary: Hay que admitirlo!, hay veces que hacemos cosas contrarias a lo que sentimos, pero es más bien como para ocultarnos de algunas realidades, pero ¿qué pasa cuando a un lindo tío se le ocurre que hace buen par con quién menos quieres que se una? WILDYHUDDY


**Disclaimer: **Pues ya lo sabéis todas nop??, los personajes son de la cadena Fox , así como todo el concepto de Dr. House y ya saben bla bla ... lo único mío. (por desgracia), es la historia, que si no, como ya les he dicho, todo sería mucho más Huddy jejeje... tienen suerte los del club Hameron!!!!!!. Ah, por cierto, las canciones son de los Backstreet Boys, en sus buenos tiempos jejeje, lindas letras.

**Resumen: **Hay que admitirlo!!!, hay veces que hacemos cosas contrarias a lo que sentimos, pero es más bien como para ocultarnos de algunas realidades..., pero¿qué pasa cuando a un lindo tío se le ocurre que hace buen par con quién menos quieres que se una??? Eh???. Huddy&Wilddy.

**Ddiktoria: **Bien, para todo el club Huddy, por supuesto, a las lindas de Xuanny, LisBlack next MD, Smilesfan, Marata (todas ustedes muy buenas escritoras por cierto), y a todos lo que leyeron mi otro fic, thanks!!!. Y por supuesto a NinfaLost MD, niña tú sabes que eres la mejor :) . Y ya para finalizar a todo aquel que lea esta historia.

**Nota: **Bien, en este fic, encontraran un mini spoiler del cap Act your Age¿Sabían que a toda la gente de x aquí le agrada que le dejen un review??? A mí tmb!, jejeje, no sean crueles, el botón de _Submit Review _está tan cerca...

**As long as you love me**

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_

_I'm leaving my life in your hands_

_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_

_Risking it all in a glance_

_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_Don't care what is written in your history_

_As long as you're here with me_

Hay ocasiones, en que no es necesario tener algo cerca, para saberlo nuestro. Es un sentimiento raro, pero real, aunque a veces... llega a ser erróneo.

-Pero¿cómo pudiste?

-House, creí que me habías dado los boletos para que les hiciese lo que yo quisiera.

-Si, pero entre esas opciones no venía la de "invita a Cuddy"

-Vamos, además no entiendo qué es lo que te molesta, la otra ocasión cuando salí con ella, y creíamos que tenía cáncer, temías por que muriera, pero en esta vez no hay peligro jejeje

-Tú... no eres hombre para ella

-¡¿Qué?!

-Digo, ella no es mujer para ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú eres Jimmy Pooh, ella el diablo.

-House, no intentes engañarme, a ti no te importa que te haya engañado al decirte que iría solo a la obra, lo que a ti te interesa, es que salí con Cuddy¿qué tienes en contra de que la gente sea feliz?

-Yo???, ninguno, a mí me da igual que la gente permanezca en ese estado de idiotez

-Bien, no es mi problema que mi cita con Cuddy afecte tus planes de conquistar el mundo, porque planeo volver a hacerlo, porque lo de ayer, estuvo genial.

Wilson salió de la oficina de House, y en seguida entraron Cameron y Chase

-¿Qué le ocurre al Dr. Wilson?-preguntó Cameron- salió muy molesto

-Ah, nada, de pronto descubrió que es gay, tú sabes eso pega...-respondió House frunciendo el ceño

-Tenemos un nuevo paciente... convulsiones hace una hora, pleuresía y foto...

-House, que el doctor Wilson se fuera enojado, tiene algo que ver con la cita que tuvo con Cuddy?, bueno eso es lo que se rumora...

House se sonrojó y con un gesto no muy agradable le dijo a Cameron

-Cameron, sabías que a Chase a veces se le dificulta leer?, si lo interrumpes, el paciente estará muerto antes de que me diga los síntomas.

Chase volteó a ver duramente a House.

-Bien, continúa Chase. Síntomas? –dijo House

-Convulsiones hace una hora, pleuresía y fotosensibilidad, además de artralgias.

-Por cierto, dónde está Foreman?

-Se quedó con la paciente- contestó Cameron

-¿Es linda?

Foreman entró rápida e inesperadamente a la oficina.

-Foreman, cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no debes ligar aquí en el hospital, y menos con una paciente?? Además si la paciente está bue... bien, es caso del jefe, tu sabes, todo eso de los rangos.

-Vine porqué hay un nuevo síntoma, tiene afecciones en los riñones, las pruebas marcan altos niveles de proteínas en la orina.

Foreman camino hasta el pizarrón blanco, tomó el marcador y comenzó a anotar los síntomas que Chase tenía en el expediente

-Foreman, qué haces?- preguntó House

-Anoto los síntomas, para el diagnóstico diferencial...

-Estás bromeando?, Chase, tú te ves más listo esta mañana, qué tiene nuestro paciente?

- Lupus???

-Bien chicos, comiencen el tratamiento para lupus sistémico.

-Wow, lupus!

------------------------------------------------------------

No era posible que hubiese salido con ella, él era un descarado con las mujeres, por algo ya se había casado tres veces, no estaba nada bien que saliera con ella¿porqué Wilson?, después de todo, Wilson no era el que confiaba siempre en ella. Wilson no la conocía tan bien como él.

Porqué siempre se empeñaba en hacer las cosas más difíciles??, y eso que en el hospital decían que él era el problemático. House bajó por el ascensor y en cinco minutos ya estaba abriendo la puerta de Administración.

-Fue maravilloso Ann, él es... disculpa, tengo un inconveniente, te llamo más tarde. House!, las puertas se hicieron para dar privacidad a las personas, en mi caso, la puse ahí para que la toquen cuando alguien quiera pasar...

-En serio?, yo creí que la pusiste ahí por que la madera fina combina bien con la decoración

-Qué quieres?

-Wow, yo creí que tú no te prestabas al chismorreo del hospital, y mira, apuesto que le estabas contando a Alice lo de tu flamante cita de ayer...

-En primer lugar, es Ann, no Alice, en segundo, no soy una chismosa, y por último, no sé como te enteraste de mi cita de ayer, pero no es de tu incumbencia.

-Oh, Cuddy¿Qué cómo me enteré?, es el tema de hoy entre las enfermeras, a propósito, si fuera tu, tendría cuidado con el club de fans de Wilson, creo que a ninguna le agrado la idea de que estés saliendo con el bombón del hospital jejeje.

-Déjame en paz.

-Cuddy, no tienes que hacerlo, de verdad.

-Hacer que cosa?

-Tú sabes, salir con Wilson, yo sé que lo haces para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero...

-Espera, yo no salgo con él por lástima!

-Vamos, a ti no te interesa...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que te conozco

-Te equivocas, además , yo puedo salir con quién se me antoje, cuando quiera.

-Sí, sal, diviértete, pero no con él..., suele tomarse las cosas muy en serio, no me sorprendería que ya estuviera haciendo los planes de su boda...

-Tal vez esto sí sea algo serio para mí.

-Cuddy, no bromees.

-No lo hago House.

-Él no es tu tipo, es muy...

-¿Desde cuando sabes que me conviene?

-Pues..., por que conozco a ambos, y pues, el cabello de él no combina con el tuyo, el color favorito de él es el morado, y el tuyo el rojo, y esos colores no van juntos y...

-House, ya hemos hablado de esto..., estoy interesada en él

-No es cierto, no te engañes, Cuddy.

-Discúlpame House, en serio.- decía Cuddy mientras tomaba a House por la espalda y lo encaminaba a la puerta.- pero, ésta vez, no es asunto tuyo.

_I don't care who you are _

_Where you're from _

_What you did _

_As long as you love me _

_Who you are _

_Where you're from _

_Don't care what you did _

_As long as you love me _

House sabía que ella no hablaba en serio, no podía ser, ella ... él mismo. Cuddy, vaya!, tenía que aceptar que significaba demasiado en su vida, que aunque a veces, le resultara, irritable, desesperante, mandona... etc. (no pudo evitar sonreír), a pesar de todo aquello, aunque quisiera, no podía evitar sentir lo que justamente experimentaba dentro de sí en ese momento. Era algo así como una emoción frenética y desesperada, y a la vez, un vacío que imploraba ser llenado, no con cualquier cosa, sino con ella. Era prácticamente, necesidad.

-----------------------------------------------

Hacía mucho tiempo que James Wilson no lograba ganarle, era como una emoción muy fuerte, ganarle a Greg House, no era cualquier cosa, sin embargo no quería desviar su sentido, Cuddy, de ningún modo era un trofeo, o algo así, ella era su más reciente ilusión, y por todo lo que sentía, incluso, llegó a pensar que tal vez ella sería su última ilusión, puesto que podía ser eterna.

Ya no recordaba de dónde había sacado valor la tarde anterior, para invitar a Cuddy a ver aquella obra. Pero sí se acordaba de que su cita había sido encantadora, no como la anterior, que había sido incluso infantil. Ella había sonreído toda la noche, él la había pasado increíble, y cuando se despidió de ella..., nunca un beso en la mejilla le había hecho sentir tan bien.

-House!, sigues molesto?, porqué?- preguntó Wilson mientras buscaba su auto en el estacionamiento, ya era hora de ir a casa, bueno, en su caso, al hotel que habitaba en ese momento.

-Qué día!, mucho trabajo, tanto que oigo voces, juraría que escuche la voz de un tonto!!-gritó House

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-No quiero que salgas con ella

-Ese no es tu problema

-Wilson, ella es mi problema.

-Espera, qué tanto te interesa Cuddy?

-Lo suficiente.

House subió a su moto y la echó a andar lo suficientemente rápido como para que Wilson no lo detuviera, tenía que evitar que saliera con ella... y sabía a donde tenía que ir

_You are, my fire _

_The one, desire _

_Believe _

_When I say _

_I want it that way _

_But we, are two worlds apart _

_Can't reach to your heart _

_When you say _

_That I want it that way _

_(Tell me why) _

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache _

_(Tell me why) _

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake _

_Tell me why _

_I never wanna hear you say _

_I want it that way_

_Cuddy´s Home_

Toc Toc Toc

-Quién es?

-El chico de las pizzas!

Cuddy abrió la puerta y encontró a House parado justo en frente de ella.

-House!, creí que había quedado claro.

-No vengo a hablar de Wilson

Lisa lo miró extrañada

-Qué quieres entonces?

-No piensas dejarme pasar?- dijo House mostrando su bastón.

-No hasta que sepa que quieres

-Hablar

-De qué?

-Quieres que yo empiece?, bien, me llamo Greg House y tú?, tu casa es linda.

-House¿a qué veniste?

-A recuperar el tiempo perdido

Entonces, sin previo aviso, la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Al principio ella no opuso resistencia, pero después lo obligó a que la soltara.

-No se que pretendes, pero será mejor que te vayas, yo estoy saliendo con Wilson y...

-No me importa, ni Don, ni nadie.

-¿Por qué te gusta hacer todo más difícil?, de nuevo discúlpame pero te tienes que ir.

Cuddy cerró la puerta , aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo, House tuvo que irse, aunque en realidad tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

………………………………………………

Ciertamente Lisa Cuddy, estaba más que desconcertada, nunca se hubiera esperado eso. Sabía que ahora las cosas serían quizá más diferentes.

Hay personas que le temen a las alturas, hay otras que le temen a la oscuridad, pero el temor que tenía esa noche Cuddy, era a cambiar.

Al día siguiente, se había propuesto actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Cuando llegó a su oficina encontró sobre el escritorio dos boletos para ir a una obra de teatro, y al lado una tarjeta que estaba firmada por, Greg House.

Aún no se recuperaba de la impresión cuando Wilson estaba tocando la puerta de su oficina.

-Cuddy?

-Wilson!, pasa, se te ofrece algo?

-Ah, sólo me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo a cenar esta noche.

-Discúlpame Wilson, pero tengo un compromiso.

-Ah, entiendo, trabajo...

-Wilson, sabes?, creo que estos días no hemos estado engañando a nosotros mismos, tú siempre serás mi amigo, siempre.

-Cuddy..., no entiendo.

-Sabes?, soy una chica problemática, no siempre soy buena siendo compañera de alguien y de ningún modo quiero que arruinemos lo que nos ha unido siempre, nuestra amistad, así que espero que entiendas. Es mejor decírtelo ahora, antes que confundas las cosas.

-Claro Cuddy, gracias.

Wilson salió de su oficina, tal vez si con un andar deprimido, pero ella sabía que lo iba a superar muy pronto, quizá, sorprendentemente demasiado rápido, lo conocía.

Ahora, sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer..., Cuddy caminó rumbo a el departamento de Diagnóstico Médico, Foreman, Chase y Cameron estaban parados frente a House platicando, Lisa entró.

-House!

-Dra. Cuddy, las puertas se hicieron para dar privacidad a las personas, en mi caso, la puse ahí para que la toquen cuando alguien quiera pasar.

Cuddy le sonrió, todas las miradas de los otros doctores estaban posadas en ellos.

-Qué se le ofrece doctora Cuddy?

-Vine a recuperar el tiempo perdido- Dijo Cuddy mientras le mostraba los dos boletos para la obra.

Ambos sonrieron, sabían que les esperaba una tarde muy interesante, y porqué no?, tal vez una vida.

* * *

Bueh ya saben amenazas de muerte y otros dejen reviews :D 


End file.
